


my baby's bad (you know)

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Bets & Wagers, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Lee Jihoon, icb i did this tbh, jealous jihoon, soonyoung is a lil shit, this is my first time writing smut so pls;;; be kind uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: Soonyoung is in the mood for a game. Jihoon is determined to win.





	my baby's bad (you know)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot/status/1033694454622781441) of mine
> 
> ive always wanted to write it and ever since i saw those dispatch photos of soonyoung with his bad choreo,,, i cant sleep at night. 
> 
> anyway, title is from Bad by Christopher (also the song which helped me push through while writing this. I've been looping Bad and Baby, Don't Stop (NCT U) the whole time dhdgsd icb myself
> 
> (unedited so i apologise for any mistakes)

 

“Nice set today, Ji. You did great.” Jihoon glances over to the entrance of the dressing room. “Not great enough to beat me though.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the other male’s remarks. “Shut up, Kwon. I know for a fact that you’re hard right now. Why else would you come to my dressing room?”

 

Soonyoung hums, the heels of his shoes clacking as he makes his way towards Jihoon. He stops right behind the smaller male, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. Jihoon can feel his hands trace the collar wrapped around his neck and he shudders at the goosebumps rising on his skin.

 

“Maybe I just wanted to wish you luck with our bet tonight,” he shrugs, placing his hands on either sides of Jihoon’s shoulders. “I’m pretty sure that I’ll be getting the most tips later.”

 

This makes Jihoon scowl. “Don’t push your luck. I still have two more sets to go; you won’t be able to beat the number I’ve set so far.”

 

“Let’s see about that, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung sings. He takes a step back and flutters his downy eyelashes at Jihoon. “Better prep your ass, Jihoonie. I think I’m going to win tonight.”

 

He makes a show of swinging his hips as he leaves and Jihoon can’t help the frown that settles over his lips. “He’s too cocky for his own good.”

 

Jihoon checks over his appearance, asking the noonas for help in retouching. He changes into his next outfit for the night, the sheer blouse slipping over the pale curve of his shoulders. The noonas dab body glitter all over the exposed patches of his skin; Jihoon imagines Soonyoung kissing them off later.

 

“I’m definitely going to win the bet this time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon have an agreement. Whoever earns the most amount of tips gets to top later when they get home. Sounds pretty simple right?

 

In the beginning it was. It all started as a little joke between them, a small deal that whoever earns the most gets to make a small wish that the other must grant. The small wishes have evolved from giving each other small kisses on the neck to being the one who tops when they make love later into the night.

 

It’s fun, actually. Jihoon has always loved a challenge and there are some nights where he’s glad Soonyoung is the one dicking him down instead. There’s just something mesmerizing about watching the other male go in and out of him. Soonyoung loves it as well when he’s the one panting on Jihoon’s cock, thighs clenching as Jihoon whispers lewd sayings into his ears.

 

The sex usually mirrors the mood of the entire night they play in. If it’s a chill and relaxing game, the sex is usually more vanilla and cuddly. If it’s a more playful night, there’s bound to be some toys sneaked in.

 

The bets are worse during nights like these.

 

Soonyoung is in of his _moods_ , the kind that shows in his bright gaze as he flits around the dance floor. He’s dressed up tonight; toned muscles visible under the sheer material of his shirt, his first few buttons undone to showcase the thin necklace hanging from his neck.

 

The whole room has their eyes on him tonight, Jihoon can feel the satisfaction rolling off from the other male in waves as he smiles at the crowd. Soonyoung is good at this job, grinding his hips down to the floor in one swift motion and ending it with a teasing grab to his crotch. The crowd laps it all up, tongues wagging at the sight of Soonyoung’s thighs practically bursting from his tight pants.

 

Jihoon is starting to get into one of his moods as well, brought on by the lingering stares that comes after his lover’s performance and of course, because of Soonyoung himself.

 

The other male is feeling incredibly daring tonight, going so far as to leave another button of his open just to reveal the barest hint of his dark, rosy buds. Jihoon can almost spy the hickeys he’s left the night before, covered only by cheap concealer and body glitter.

 

His eye twitches at the way one of the patrons lays their hands on Soonyoung’s beautiful body and the way the other boy just smiled and let him. He doesn’t miss the way the patron’s hungry eyes follow and track Soonyoung’s every move. He doesn’t miss the way every single person is looking at his lover, dancing on the stage for everyone to see.

 

Jihoon is jealous.

 

He doesn’t know why the green-eyed spectre is attacking him like this; they’ve both agreed that they’re exclusive. After a few months of dancing around each other (quite literally at times), all it took was a few shots and Jihoon knocking at Soonyoung’s apartment to confess his feelings.

 

They still had the bets going on back then but it took Jihoon’s confession (and Soonyoung’s response of _I really fucking love you too!_ ) to end their relationship as friends with benefits to actually being boyfriends in the first place.

 

They’re together. And that means that Jihoon has every _fucking_ right to deck the people touching Soonyoung right now.

 

“You were enjoying it out there,” Jihoon mumbles to him once Soonyoung finishes his set and heads back stage. The other strippers pass by them, curious eyes following their conversation. He glares at them to mind their own business but privacy isn’t something you can afford around here. “Don’t think that that impromptu lap dance went unnoticed by me, I was watching you during your performance. You know that the patrons are supposed to be hands-off for us strippers, that goes for both ways as well.”

 

Soonyoung chuckles, mouth dropping into a small pout, “Are you jealous, Jihoonie?”

 

His eye ticks at Soonyoung’s impish reply, the other grinning at him once he sees Jihoon’s expression. Jihoon pokes his tongue against the side of his cheek, looking out from backstage where they’re supposed to wait. “Of course, I am. Guy looked sketchy as fuck and I can’t believe he had the audacity to lay his _fucking_ hand on you while dancing. The first rule of this entire club is not to touch and that’s exactly what he did!”

 

“Jihoonie, it’s alright,” Soonyoung says, laying his hand down on Jihoon’s arm. Jihoon gives him a flat stare and shrugs it off. “I could feel your eyes on us the entire time. The whole club knows we’re together anyway, you made that whole spectacle the day after we got together.”

 

“That’s not enough to stop those fuckers from touching people that _aren’t theirs_ ,” Jihoon hisses, turning around to go back into his dressing room. He can hear Soonyoung follow suit as they maneuver around the racks of clothing racks and sweaty bodies from backstage. “The next time, I go out there, I am going to give them a _fucking_ show and teach them a lesson.”

 

Soonyoung chuckles from where he’s standing right behind him and Jihoon arches an eyebrow at him. “What are you laughing at?” He says, looking at him from the vanity in the midst of reapplying setting powder in his face. “Is my face too pale?”

  
“No, you look amazing,” Soonyoung shakes his head. “I’m just admiring how sexy you are.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at this and goes back to getting ready for his last set for the day. Soonyoung doesn’t miss the miniscule way Jihoon’s mouth tightens in anger, no doubt thinking about how he’ll _teach them a lesson_ with his performance and Soonyoung shoulders shake at the thought.

 

There’s nothing quite as satisfying as riling up a jealous and possessive boyfriend. Jihoon looks sexy like this, eyebrows twitching in irritation and his jaw hard set in anger. It’s sharp and sexy, jealousy has always been such a nice look on a man as attractive as Jihoon.

 

Smiling to himself, Soonyoung leaves the room with a small sway of his hips, he knows that the other would be watching him leave. It’s going to be a great night for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung is in the mood for a game. And for him, there are no rules. Especially when you’re dealing with a guy like Jihoon.

 

They’re allowed to mingle on the dancefloor now, this is usually the time where they’re supposed to look for patrons to dance with but Soonyoung could care less about them. Instead he wraps his arms around Jihoon and rests his head on his shoulder as they sway to the beat.

 

“See that guy, Jihoonie?” He murmurs, pressing a few soft kisses on Jihoon’s neck. The edges of his lips curl up into a small smile. “The one we’re facing right now.”

 

Jihoon cranes his neck in order to see who Soonyoung is referring to, “The one with the tacky purple shirt? Yeah, I see him.”

 

“His name’s Minhyuk.”

 

“Okay. What about him?”

 

“He gave me his number a while ago. Told me to call him up after giving me a big ass tip after my performance,” Soonyoung leans in and places his lips near Jihoon’s ears. “We fucked once. Before we got together of course, but he fucked me once and I can’t help but remember it now.”

 

Soonyoung smirks into Jihoon’s neck when he feels the other stiffen in his hold. He knows this is a sensitive subject for him, it’s one of the things they’ve argued about back when they were fucking without feelings. It’s also how Soonyoung coped with the thought that Jihoon might not like him back before the whole drunken confession.

 

He knows that Jihoon hates being reminded about Soonyoung’s past fucks and while the latter has no feelings towards them, they serve as great material in riling Jihoon up. It makes the sex even rougher as usual and that’s exactly what Soonyoung is going for right now.

 

“He was so good, Daddy.” Soonyoung whispers as he plays with the small hairs on the back of Jihoon’s nape, “Big, _fat_ cock just pumping in and out of me. Making me _come_ so, so, so hard and it felt so _amazing_.”

 

He leans in even closer and asks, “Do you want to know how he did it?”

 

“No.” Soonyoung kisses his tight jaw.

 

“He made me scream so loud, held me down while he fucked into me because I was so loud. You know how loud I get, right Daddy?” He giggles before twirling them around. The song is much faster now and Soonyoung’s head spins along with the beat. “He made me choke on his dick when I wouldn’t shut up. His cock was so _big_ and it tasted so _good_ too.”

 

“Soonyoung--” Jihoon warns but Soonyoung ignores it.

 

“Are you thinking about it?” He grins, poking Jihoon’s cheek with his index when he sees him gritting his teeth. “Are you thinking about me bending over for him, my pretty ass filled to the brim with his cock, thighs quivering as he fucks into me—are you imagining it, Daddy? It was so nice, I don’t think I’ll ever forget him.”

 

“Soonyoung, shut the _fuck_ up right now.” Jihoon grits out and Soonyoung trembles at the way his voice sounds so angry and turned on and everything Soonyoung wants right now.

 

“You _are_ thinking about it,” Soonyoung smiles, victorious. “Can you imagine how pretty I looked with my ass up in the air? Red marks masked by the white streaks of cum that dribbles out whenever I move? You can imagine it, right Daddy?”

 

Soonyoung goes back to pressing little kisses on Jihoon’s neck and across his shoulders as they sway to the beat. Jihoon barely moves along with Soonyoung’s ministrations, body tense as he lets Soonyoung do whatever he wants.

 

Until he lets out a bark of laughter. “He’s handsome, I’ll agree with you on that.” Jihoon hums, reaching behind him to pull Soonyoung in front. “But I don’t have to imagine all the things that you’re saying; not when I’ve done it way better than him.”

 

“Oh?” Soonyoung arches his brow at Jihoon’s words. He’s satisfied, Jihoon is finally playing along with his game and he’s utterly prepared for what’s going to come. “Why do you say so?”

 

He cocks his head to the side and stares at him with a sharp glint in his eyes, “Soonyoungie, you say he makes you muffle your screams but has he ever made you cry? You said it hurt but did you fucking bleed? I bet you didn’t, he looks way too vanilla for that kinda shit.”

 

Jihoon trails his hand down Soonyoung’s chest, gently tracing the patterns on his shirt as he leans in closer. He mouths gently at the base of Soonyoung’s neck, fingers traspersing even lower as he continues.

 

“I know what you’re doing, baby,” Jihoon shakes his head. “You’re trying to make me angry so I’d be rough with you later. I know how much you love it when I’m mean. You’re such a slut for pain, you know that? I know how wet you get, how desperate you are when I’m like this.”

 

He glances back at the guy they were looking at before flicking his eyes back to Soonyoung’s. “My baby’s bad, you know? Was he able to cater to that side of yours? Was he ever mean to you? I doubt it, I mean look at his shirt. He looks like the type who comes fast and tires out after one round.”

 

Soonyoung breathes deeply through his nose, voice shaking since Jihoon is being a touch too overwhelming for him right now. But still, he tilts his head and asks, “Aren’t you being too cocky, Daddy? Haven’t you learned not to judge a book by its cover? You’re far too arrogant for your own good.”

 

“It’s not arrogance if it’s true. You’re saying this now but I know for a fact that you were bouncing on my cock the other day.” Jihoon’s close and his eyes are dark and heavy as he stares right at Soonyoung. “Because you know how well I deliver and you’re my loyal patron.”

 

He leans in forward and his lips are just _there_ , hovering right in front of Soonyoung’s own yet still not touching. “You love it right? Love how I fuck you and fill you and use you while you’re crying and begging me to come in your ass like the filthy whore you are.”

 

“Ji—Daddy—”

 

“I know you love it. Know that you’re dripping wet for me right now,” Jihoon laughs and Soonyoung just notices the hands slipping down the waistband of his pants. He snaps it and the vibrations send a whole concierto of pleasure down Soonyoung’s cock. “So he was an ex? A past fling of yours? That doesn’t matter now since you’re with me.”

 

He untangles himself from Soonyoung’s embrace and gives him a slight wave of his fingers. “You’re welcome to jack off in my dressing room while I wait in the wings for my last set of the evening.” Soonyoung doesn’t even have to glance down to know his erection is obvious from the fit of his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s nearing closing time and that means it’s almost time for the highlights of the evening. Soonyoung has never been able to secure the final performance of the night in his one year of working here but Jihoon, there’s a reason why he’s the favorite of the whole club.

 

He doesn’t like admitting it (though he kisses it into Soonyoung’s skin at night) but Jihoon knows that he’s good. Good enough to make your pants tighten with each snap of his hips and make your hand inch closer and closer whenever he does a little roll. He’s untouchable and you can’t help but touch yourself just watching him dance on stage.

 

He’s wearing a shirt with a ridiculously low neckline, teasing the patrons with a view of his right nipple. Soonyoung wonders if Jihoon put his bar in it for the performance, remembering the way Jihoon gasped and moaned so prettily the night he showed it to him.

 

Jihoon does a small twirl and the flash of silver is seen within his movements. His eyes meet Soonyoung and he gives a slight smirk, as if to say _Is this a fitting lesson for you already?_ before ducking away and giving his attention to someone else.

 

He wins the bet by a landslide, his shirt practically stuffed with bills when he exits the stage. “Thanks for the pep talk earlier,” Jihoon laughs as he gestures for Soonyoung to follow him inside. “Guess that worked to my advantage instead of yours.”

 

Soonyoung smiles. _Oh_ , _that’s what you think_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soonyoung is a very eager person.

 

As soon as their day ends, he practically grabs Jihoon from his dressing room, side-stepping the racks of clothes and the rest of their coworkers leaving for their own homes. He bids everyone goodbye on their way out, sticking right next to Jihoon like glue after complaining that the other takes too long getting ready.

 

He stuck Jihoon’s hand down the front of his pants, showing the other male how aroused he got from their earlier discussion. It’s a ploy for sympathy, an effort to convince Jihoon that his baby boy _needs_ some attention right away.

 

It works somewhat, Soonyoung finds himself getting dragged along by the other male instead. Jihoon dols out a few _goodbyes_ and _we’ll see you next week_ to the people they pass on the way out. Soonyoung can feel the approving gaze of their peers on them as they walk by; it’s no secret that they’re fucking tonight.

 

Soonyoung drives them home, one hand at 6 o’clock and the other resting on Jihoon’s thigh. He can feel the other pinch his hand when he gets too reckless with driving in his haste to get back to their apartment.

 

“Slow down, Soonyoung. You’re going to get us killed at this rate.”

 

“I can’t _fucking_ wait, Jihoon! I want to go home and have your dick inside me, I wanna get fucked and fill myself with your cum and if I have to make a few road violations in order to achieve that then I _will_.”

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath. “I am going to kill you.”

 

They manage to arrive home in one piece and Jihoon only chews him out a _little_ since he Soonyoung’s the only one who can drive in their relationship. It doesn’t stop Jihoon slamming Soonyoung into their front door when they arrive though.

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whimpers.

 

“Shut up,” Jihoon says, reaching from behind Soonyoung to get unlock their front door and pushes the other male in as soon as he twists the knob. Jihoon kicks the door close and pins Soonyoung against the wall once more (a theme Soonyoung is _very_ much pleased with) as he stares at the other male.

 

“Daddy,” he tries again and Jihoon silences him with his mouth, teeth catching on the curve of Soonyoung’s bottom lip. He sighs into the kiss, hands moving forward to bring Jihoon closer but whines when Jihoon slaps them away.

 

The apartment is dark; neither of them taking the initiative to turn on the lights. Instead, their hands are seeking placement on each other’s body.

 

“Shirt. Off. Now,” Jihoon orders as he begins to untuck Soonyoung’s dress shirt, the flowing material soft in hands. He begins to undo the whole thing, a button flies off in his haste to get it off.

 

“Jihoon, this shirt is _expensive_ ,” Soonyoung starts, but Jihoon just grunts and shoves a strong thigh between Soonyoung’s legs, making him hiccup before he instinctively grinds down. “You just broke it!”

 

“I can buy you another one.” Jihoon mouths against the side of Soonyoung’s neck, right hand finally working the last button open before placing his palm right on Soonyoung’s stomach. He presses down and hitches Soonyoung even higher on the wall, his shoulder blades hurt from being slammed against it but Soonyoung doesn’t mind. The pain is a friendly reminder of how good he was and how good he was taken apart the night before. It’s a nice thing, feeling the ache when he wakes up the next day.

 

Jihoon kisses Soonyoung once more, licking into his mouth and making the other stumble with his grip on the wall. Mouths open, lips slick with saliva, sliding against one another, Jihoon’s teeth nipping in order to get Soonyoung let out a breathy moan, Soonyoung biting back in order to feel Jihoon dig his fingers into his hips because he knows Jihoon likes it when he does.

 

“Baby,” Jihoon warns when Soonyoung gets a little too enthusiastic while kissing, his own lip bleeding from a small wound. Soonyoung kisses the blood away. “Calm down.”

 

Soonyoung pulls back with a smile. His face is flushed, lips red and parted as he pants in order to get his breath back. Jihoon can imagine he looks worse for wear, his own pale skin is so easily bruised by these sort of activities. It makes Soonyoung even more invested in laying his own mark on Jihoon’s skin.

 

“Okay, Daddy,” Soonyoung grins, rolling down on Jihoon’s strong thigh and relieving the ache his cock has from being trapped in his tight pants, making Jihoon hitch his breath when he feels how fucking _bad_ his baby boy want it right now.

 

Jihoon’s jaw clenches and Soonyoung marvels at the sharpness it gives to his expression. His fingers meet the tip of Soonyoung’s chin, lifting his head to the side and forcing him to expose his neck for Jihoon to see, to mark, to _claim._ Soonyoung’s skin is smooth and soft, paired with the most delicate sheen of sweat just waiting to be ruined. He sighs and moans while Jihoon latches on _hard_ , knocking his head back on the wall when he feels Jihoon leave a particularly harsh suck that he’s sure is going to leave a mark that’ll last for days.

 

He feels Jihoon scrape his neck with teeth, a soft, “Ah,” spills from his lips as he threads his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, grounding himself from the feeling.

 

Jihoon pulls back right there and then to inspect the bruise, watching the way Soonyoung’s Adam’s apple bops and the way his throat flexes when he traces the red mark.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Jihoon coos, licking the sweat that trails down Soonyoung’s skin before placing large, open-mouthed kisses on the curvature of his neck. “ _My_ beautiful baby boy. You belong to me, right?”

 

He digs his fingers into Soonyoung’s hips before jamming his leg upward _hard_ , helping the other rut down on his thigh, a wet spot forming on his pants leg due to the pre-cum which is leaking from Soonyoung’s cock, staining the fabric and making Soonyoung squirm and whine as he lets out a string of words that sounds like _fuck me_ and _I’m yours_ and _want your cock, Daddy_.

 

Jihoon’s right hand inches towards the button of Soonyoung’s pants, fingers tracing the outline of the button as he considers relieving some of the pressure on Soonyoung’s poor dick.

 

That is, until Soonyoung’s phone starts vibrating in his pant’s pocket.

 

Jihoon pulls back, inspecting Soonyoung for the source. “Who’s texting you?”

 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Soonyoung shrugs, trying to pull Jihoon back again.

 

“Well, _I_ care.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t use his phone often, he rarely texts and chats someone since he prefers to do so in person. The few people he _does_ talk to have special ringtones (Soonyoung is cute like that) but this anonymous texter, has the generic tone set as the ringtone instead.

 

Jihoon goes and reaches behind Soonyoung, pulling the cold device from his back pocket and dangling it in front of Soonyoung’s eyes. “Open it, baby.”

 

Soonyoung can’t help but comply, fingers slipping on his lock screen as he tries to open it without shifting from Jihoon’s hold. The blue light stings his eyes as he blinks to get used to the brightness of his screen before letting a small grin grace the corners of his lips.

 

“What are you smiling at?”

 

“It should be _who_ , Daddy,” Soonyoung giggles and he thumbs through the messaging app to search for the text. He fiddles with his phone, eyes flickering from the screen to Jihoon’s eyes in playful manner. “Try guessing who it is.”

 

Jihoon knits his brows together. “Just tell me.”

 

Soonyoung flips his phone around, the phone screen making Jihoon squint as he adjusts to the bright light.

 

_From: Minhyuk._

 

Jihoon doesn’t need to see the rest of the message anymore; it’s pretty _fucking_ clear. He drops Soonyoung to his feet without warning, making the latter slip as he tries to regain his bearings. “A little warning next time—”

 

“Take your shoes off. Now.” he says bluntly, and Soonyoung stands up straight at the sound of pure _anger_ in Jihoon’s voice. He’s really fucked now.

 

So Soonyoung just nods and toes off his shoes like how Jihoon has instructed, taking care to line them at the side like how he always does before following Jihoon down the hall, letting himself get dragged once they near the bedroom and opens the door at Jihoon’s command.

 

“Why are you like this? Such a damn dick magnet, making others chase after your pretty ass,” Jihoon spits out. His hands circle around Soonyoung’s hips, removing his already unbuttoned shirt and flinging it to the other side of the room. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? So desperate to get fucked by anyone with a cock that you’re throwing your number at anyone who wags it.”

 

Soonyoung’s mind spins as Jihoon pushes him down the bed. There’s a sort of magic around Jihoon when he’s angry, Soonyoung can’t deny the fact that his dick twitches at the sight.

 

“I can’t believe you,” he mutters, jostling Soonyoung up further the bed until he’s resting in the middle. He trails a hand down Soonyoung’s chest, tweaking his nipples to make him cry out and pushing his legs apart in order to settle between them. “You fucking _whore_ , you’re really testing my patience”—he spanks Soonyoung’s thighs once, _twice_ —“Such a dirty, _dirty_ fucking baby boy.”

 

“Jihoonie—”

 

 _Smack._ “Shut up,” Jihoon pops the buttons of his jeans, untucking shirt and making quick work of the buttons before shrugging the material off his shoulders. The shirt catches on his right nipple and he hisses when it catches on the metal bar, Soonyoung’s cock twitches at the sound of his moan.

 

Jihoon taps his thighs, sending Soonyoung a look that means his interest did not go unnoticed at all. He shucks off his slacks and underwear, discarding them along with his socks before doing the same with Soonyoung’s lower garments. Soonyoung whines when his pants catch at this thighs, hands working alongside Jihoon’s to get them off just so he can get fucked much faster, leaving them both buck naked.

 

But before Soonyoung can lift his hands and roam Jihoon’s beautiful body (just like what he always does), Jihoon lifts and flips Soonyoung around. He’s now on his hands and knees and Soonyoung can feel his breath _whoosh_ out of him because— _oh_ , it’s going to be one of these kinds of nights.

 

He shudders when he feels Jihoon’s warm hands on his hands, gently caressing and bunching them together. He feels a cold tap on his shoulder, “Hold this, baby,” Jihoon says from behind him.

 

It’s his phone. “Okay,” Soonyoung frowns, taking the device and subtly shifting his ass higher once he settles down. “What’s this for?”

 

“I want you to read what he sent you,” Jihoon whispers, fingers gently tracing the crack of Soonyoung’s ass. “Out loud, for Daddy to hear.”

 

“Out loud?” Soonyoung tries to argue but the words die in his throat when Jihoon’s hand travels over the perfect swell of his ass, gently teasing the space between his asscheeks but avoiding his hole where he desperately wants attention the most. “ _Daddy_ , please.”

 

“I know you can do it, baby,” Jihoon murmur and the smirk in his voice is so apparent, Soonyoung can see it already. Soonyoung wants to bury his face in his arms, ignore the text message and ask Jihoon to just fuck him already but the other, more masochistic part of him is screaming at him to go along with what Jihoon wants, to bear the embarrassment because he knows that the consequences would be that much more satisfying to experience.

 

“Uhm. He said—” Soonyoung pauses, the words swimming in front of his eyes. “He said—”

 

“Go on.”

 

Soonyoung swallows. “You did great tonight—uhm. It was nice meeting you again—” he stops, not of his own accord but because of the harsh _smack_ Jihoon delivers to the backs of his thighs.

 

“You’re just making this up. Read what he _really_ sent,” Jihoon says, hand gently massaging the area which he hit, soothing the skin with a calming, circular motion that he greatly appreciates.

 

He’s having a hard time focusing on the words on the screen, his breath leaving him in short pants as he relishes the stinging pain on the backs of his thighs. Pain is a great motivator and Soonyoung considers messing up once more just so Jihoon can do the same with his ass.

 

“Your ass looked great while you were dancing on stage,” This makes his cheeks color bright red as he reads the dirty text Minhyuk sent him. Jihoon’s right, he is a _whore._ “Makes me wonder what it’d look like bouncing on my cock.”

 

Jihoon chuckles, the sound adding more to Soonyoung’s embarrassment. “You’re doing a great job, baby. Keep going.”

 

“I _can’t_ , Daddy. Please—”

 

And again, as fast as it came the first time, another— _smack._ Jihoon’s a strong man, his lean and toned body always hits fast and hard. Soonyoung had requested it like that though, he was sure to tell Jihoon what he liked and allowed back when they were establishing boundaries.

 

“Do it,” Jihoon orders, and Soonyoung is always so, so _weak_ to whatever Jihoon wants him to do. So he does.

 

“I—I liked the way you were looking at me the entire night. Reminds me of the old times when we were fuck—fucking each other. Uhm. I hope we can talk again. And meet up. Minhyuk.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything for a full minute, and Soonyoung can’t help but tense at the lack of a reaction. “Is that everything?” he pipes, voice sounding far too nonchalant for Soonyoung’s liking.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, then.”

 

Without warning, Jihoon drags and pushes a finger between Soonyoung’s plump cheeks, index now prodding against his hole which puckers in surprise at Jihoon’s sudden touch. “I want you to reply to him,” Jihoon says, pressing the finger in, Soonyoung’s asshole welcoming it with a soft _squelch_ as Jihoon pours cold lube over the opening. “Text him back, baby.”

 

“Text him? But—Daddy. I don’t—”

 

Jihoon lifts his left hand and spanks him _hard_ with his finger still inside him.

 

“You don’t want to do it? That’s too bad,” Jihoon says with a condescending pout on his lips. Soonyoung can feel his cheeks burn at the mocking tone of voice Jihoon has adopted. “Daddy doesn’t care about what bad baby boys want.”

 

He leans forward, pressing his chest along the curve of Soonyoung’s back, nipple piercing sending cold shocks of metal when he stays in close. He tucks his chin over Soonyoung’s shoulder, staring at the phone in Soonyoung’s hands. “I’ll guide you, don’t worry. Now go and text him, baby.”

 

Soonyoung shakily opens the messaging app, fumbling through his recents. “What do I text him?”

 

Jihoon hums, keeping his finger deathly still inside Soonyoung’s asshole. He brushes Soonyoung’s sweaty bangs of his face, running his fingers through the strands of his hair. “Why don’t you text him about how hot you think he is? How much you want him. Is that what you want, baby? You want him, right?”

 

“ _No_ \--I didn’t mean any of that!”

 

Laughing, Jihoon presses his hips forward, making Soonyoung feel the hot length of his erection against the stinging skin of his ass. This makes Soonyoung drop his phone on the bed, whine as he buries his face into his arms and press his ass backwards to chase after the heavenly friction.

 

Tutting, Jihoon makes Soonyoung lift his head back up once more, nudging his arm to pick up the fallen device and leisurely grinds himself against Soonyoung, smearing precome all over his skin. “Then what was that speech all about earlier? You were reminiscing about his cock, going on and on about how well he fucked you and all that jazz.”

 

He slowly pulls his finger out, dragging it through the tight ring of muscle and pushing it _slowly_ back in. A sick back and forth that makes Soonyoung’s knees shake, “You want him, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t, Daddy! Stop—stop insisting that I—”

 

Another _smack_ echoes in the room but this time, Soonyoung feels it before he can hear it, his body thrusting forward, his cock gently grazing the cool sheets underneath, making him feel the wet spot that has formed from the thick drop of precome which has slid down his shaft. As soon as he moves, Jihoon decides its the perfect time to crook his index finger inside Soonyoung, switching the angle as he drags his knuckles against his quivering hole, making the lube squelch as Soonyoung shivers at the feeling.

 

“If you don’t want to think about what to say on your own, I’ll tell you what to text instead,” Jihoon scolds as he adds a second finger inside Soonyoung’s hole.

 

This makes a rough moan force itself out of Soonyoung’s throat, his arms shaking from supporting his weight this whole time. Jihoon curls another arm over his chest, keeping him upright as he instructs what he should do next.

 

“Text him this… ‘What do you’… ‘What do you want to do to me?’” Soonyoung stills when he types the first word, looking back at Jihoon for confirmation which comes in the form of an encouraging nod and a teasing twist of his fingers. “You can do it, baby.”

 

Soonyoung types it, his fingers jerkily moving across the keyboard, all sense of control gone alongside his dignity. He finishes the first, second, third word until the whole sentence is staring at him from the screen. He can feel Jihoon let out a puff of satisfaction when he sees that he’s finished.

 

“Send it.”

 

_Sent._

 

Soonyoung can feel dread curl up around his heart, but before he has time to process what exactly he did, Jihoon is adding in the third finger and generously angling them _just right_ , making Soonyoung gasp and moan around the curling digits.

 

“Ji—Daddy, _yes,_ oh God—” His voice breaks when Jihoon curls them again and this time, Soonyoung’s elbows give way as he collapses face first into the duvet. The tip of his dick brushes against the covers and just that slightest amount of friction is enough to make Soonyoung whine and rut against it.

 

“You did good baby. My good boy,” Jihoon praises him and Soonyoung can feel his limbs turn into jelly at his words, a pleased and contented hum leaving his lips in between the heady moans and gasps that escape. He can feel Jihoon stroke his sore asscheeks, gently massaging the tired muscles of his thighs as he murmurs soothing words.

 

Without warning, he removes his fingers from Soonyoung’s asshole, the action a bit too quick for Soonyoung’s liking as it leaves him clenching around nothing, hips desperately chasing Jihoon’s fingers to fill him up once more. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, the sudden emptiness making him grunt in pain.

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything, sitting back on his heels as he gets behind Soonyoung once more. Soonyoung has half a mind to go and finish prepping himself when suddenly, the wide press of Jihoon’s tongue over his asshole makes him jump up in surprise, a strangled gasp making its way out of his throat.

 

Soonyoung pushes his ass backwards, chasing after the sensation of Jihoon eating him out. Jihoon brings his hand _hard_ down on his raw skin, a warning to make him stop his wiggling otherwise he’d stop. His fingers roughly dig into the plush curve of his ass, pulling one cheek to the side to expose his puckering asshole even more.

 

He clasps his other hand around the tense muscle of Soonyoung’s thigh, jostling him to spread even further before pushing down and swiping his tongue back and forth over the stretched muscle. A shiver makes its way down his spine, his balls bunching in tight from the pleasure.

 

Jihoon’s tongue is a work of art, and it makes Soonyoung feels so _good_ and it always makes him want to moan out _loud_ as he ruts against the sheets, spilling precome _everywhere._ His hot tongue is pressing against his hole, circling and prodding the tight ring of muscles, spreading saliva and lube all around.

 

He can’t help but lose his balance due to Jihoon’s ministrations, body tensing and falling as his elbows slide forward, too weak and shaky to be able to hold up the weight of his body. It makes him keen so loud, even his legs threaten to give way. Soonyoung rolls his ass back once more, making Jihoon pinch his thigh in warning.

 

“Baby,” he scolds, pulling Soonyoung back upright. “You’re being too fucking loud. Do you want the whole block to know how much of a dirty slut you are for me right now? Do you want them to hear your pretty moans and gasps this late in the evening? Hm?”

 

“Nn—Daddy, no I— _ah_ , Ji—” His toes curl tight in pleasure as his breath leaves him in short pants. “Fuck, yes—”

 

Jihoon pushes his tongue in, lips resting right at the rim as he sucks on the flexing muscle before he pulls back with a slick _pop!_ He presses his tongue flat over Soonyoung’s asshole, licking a broad line over it which makes Soonyoung’s thighs quiver and shake.

 

He’s paying too much attention on eating him out that Soonyoung can feel his neglected cock, throb and twitch with each lick Jihoon gives him. He doesn’t _dare_ touch it though, knowing that the consequences of going against Jihoon would be far too brutal to bear. Instead, he satisfies some of the relieving tension by shifting his hips back and forth, muffling his whines as he rolls back into Jihoon’s warm and inviting mouth and letting the cool sheets graze the tip of his throbbing dick.

 

“Stop moving,” he growls, pulling back from his ministrations, aware of what Soonyoung is currently doing. “You’re not allowed to make yourself feel good without permission. Do you want to get punished for that as well?”

 

“No.” Soonyoung makes an effort to still his hips, to stop rutting against the sheets and turns to Jihoon with wide eyes, pleading, “I promise I won’t move anymore, Daddy. Please continue.”

 

And Jihoon _might’ve_ done what Soonyoung asked if it weren’t for his damn phone, buzzing with a text from Minhyuk. As soon as it pings, Jihoon stops and decides to lean back over Soonyoung again, the front of his chest pressing against his back and his cock grazing the raw skin of his ass.

 

“He texted you back?” Jihoon asks, sounding far too eager for Soonyoung’s liking. He watches Soonyoung unlock the phone and open the messaging app, staring at the dirty text with him hovering over his right shoulder.

 

Jihoon laughs out loud when he sees the reply, “ _I’ll do whatever you want, babe. Just tell me and your wish is granted._ ” He hooks his chin down on Soonyoung’s shoulder, pressing a small kiss to the side of his neck. “Can you believe this guy? He thinks he’s such a great catch, scoring the number of someone like _you._ My pretty baby boy who is such a fucking _slut_ for dick.”

 

“Jihoonie, please, it’s all just a joke! Just fuck _me_ —”

 

“Baby, please,” Jihoon tuts, mouthing against the hot skin of Soonyoung’s neck. “It’s not just a joke to you anymore. You love all this, you love what’s happening right now. Got a guy sending dirty texts to you, his hand probably wrapped around his dick as he thinks about your performance a while ago. Got me eating your ass out, my fingers stretching you out and soon, my cock will be doing the same as well.”

 

He brings his mouth upwards and trails his tongue up the exposed vein in his neck, mouthing at the piercings in Soonyoung’s ear while the latter trembles underneath. “Just goes to show how _irresistable_ you are, baby boy. All these guys chasing after you with their dicks.”

 

He nibbles on the piercings for a bit before pulling away and patting the sides of Soonyoung’s thighs. “They don’t know that it’s useless because you’re _my_ baby boy, _my_ pretty baby and that guy is _never_ going to have you ever again.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t have to turn around to see the satisfied smirk on Jihoon’s face right now, it shows in that arrogant tone that he always adopts when he’s feeling a little confident, a little possessive, and whenever he talks about Soonyoung in particular. It makes Soonyoung want to puff up his chest with pride and satisfaction, knowing that Jihoon wants him just as how much he wants the other male as well.

 

“I want you to call him.”

 

_What._

 

“What?” Soonyoung freezes. He lifts himself slightly off the bed, turning around to give Jihoon an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. I want you to go and call him.”

 

Soonyoung wants to wipe the smirk off of Jihoon’s attractive face. “I can’t do that!”

 

“If you can’t do it, should I call him for you instead?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow, gesturing to the phone in Soonyoung’s hand.

 

“N-no, that’d be worse,” Soonyoung grumbles as he turns back around and stares at the screen of his phone. “Fine. I’ll call him, but don’t rush me or anything!”

 

“Of course, baby.” Jihoon hums, admiring the way Soonyoung is splayed on the bed, ass lifted high, cheeks raw and red, and thigh muscles quivering while he holds his position.

 

Soonyoung hesitates over the call button, phone slipping from his grasps one too many times with how much his palms are sweating. He can’t believe Jihoon is asking him to go and call the guy while he’s buck naked, waiting for Jihoon to fuck him.

 

He presses _call_ and the phone rings, Soonyoung immediately drops it on the bed as he waits for Minhyuk to answer. “I called him.”

 

“Good boy,” Jihoon praises, ruffling Soonyoung’s hair as he watches the phone in distress. He doesn’t like how excited Jihoon seems to be about all this, “Now we just wait until he picks up—”

 

The ringing stops and Minhyuk’s tinny response of, “ _Hello?”_ can be heard from the speakers of Soonyoung’s phone. Jihoon sends him a wicked grin, looking far too entertained over the whole thing.

 

“Talk to him, Soonyoung,” Jihoon smiles, pushing the receiver closer to Soonyoung’s mouth. “He’s waiting.”

 

Soonyoung’s lips moves before his mind could catch up. “Hi,” he breathes, the sound more of an exhale than anything. “It’s me.”

 

“ _Soonyoung? Is that you?_ ” Minhyuk’s voice says from the other line. What did he look like again? “ _So nice of you to call, babe._ ”

 

He wants to curl up into a ball and _die._ Soonyoung can hear Jihoon laughing from behind him, settling his hands over his hips and shifting to a more comfortable position.

 

“H—hey,” Soonyoung stutters, voice going a pitch higher when he feels Jihoon line up his cock, smearing the tip around. Jihoon is really testing him here, teasing him with his dick while he’s on the phone with some absolute stranger who Soonyoung can’t remember the face anymore. “I. Uh. I—”

 

“Use your words, babe,” Jihoon soothes, still grinding softly against Soonyoung.

 

“I wanted… to ask you… something,” Soonyoung whispers, feeling his cheeks burn when he hears Jihoon chuckle once more behind him. It travels all across Soonyoung’s skin, starting with the flares of his cheeks, to the red tips of his ears before settling in a rosy flush that covers the expanse of his neck and shoulders.

 

“ _You sound so out of breath over there. You touching yourself already? Baby, do you want my cock that bad? Do you want to feel me fill you up with my cum as well?”_

“Y—yes.”

 

Jihoon’s touches start to get more daring while he converses, though he doesn’t know what’s exactly being said, he has a general idea based off on Soonyoung’s breathy answers and the whole situation they’re in right now. It’s a funny sight; Soonyoung on his hands and knees with Jihoon’s cock pressed right up against his asshole while some guy is whispering about filling him up with his own dick.

 

“Tell me,” Soonyoung breathes, phone slipping from the sweaty grips of his palms. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

 

“ _Baby. You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about that_.”

 

Keep it to yourself then, is what Soonyoung wants to say. But he can’t.

 

“ _First off, I’d rip your fucking shirt off and feel your tight bod with my hands. You were so flexible back then and even now on stage, you’re just the same. After that, I’d work your pants open and play—”_

Soonyoung cuts him off with a sharp gasp, Jihoon’s fingers returning once more inside his asshole, curling and twisting while Minhyuk talks into his ear.

 

“ _You okay, babe?”_

“I’m fine! Just peachy,” he grits out, lifting his right hand to swat at Jihoon behind him. “What were you saying— _Oh—_ ”

 

He can’t stop the moan escaping through his lips, Jihoon deciding that the best time to push his cock in was when Soonyoung was in the middle of a fucking sentence.

 

“ _Soonyoung? What’s happening?_ ”

 

“Nothing-- _ah!_ I—I’m sorry— _fuck_.”

 

“Baby?”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that—Just, _shit._ ” Soonyoung drops his phone, burying his head between the crook of his elbows, arms shaking from supporting his weight for so long. “Fuck, _bye._ Don’t call me again.”

 

“ _Uh_ —”

 

Soonyoung ends the call, throwing his phone down to the other side of the bed where it lands against the pillows. His arms give way, making him bury his face into the sheets, trying to hide from the sin he had just committed.

 

Jihoon, the asshole, hasn’t moved a single inch since, still buried to the hilt in Soonyoung’s ass, gently rubbing the soft curves of his cheeks. “It’s what you get for being a dick magnet,” he tuts, a smirk lining the edges of his lips.

 

“Stop,” Soonyoung whines, rubbing his face into the cool sheets in order to get rid of the hot flush settling over his cheeks. He whimpers at the gentle, comforting way Jihoon’s hands massage his tired muscles, “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

 

He doesn’t need to tell him twice. Jihoon’s already pulling his hips back, slick and lube dribbling out of of Soonyoung’s hole, rim clenching tight to suck Jihoon’s cock back in. And then, Jihoon thrusts forward, pulling Soonyoung’s hips backwards with a firm grip.

 

“Yes,” Soonyoung keens, hands curling on the sheets. “Yes, _fuck—”_

“God, Soonyoung,” Jihoon growls, hands now wrapping around Soonyoung’s thighs, bringing his ass upwards which makes his body dig harder into their mattress. “Fuck, _baby_.”

 

Soonyoung tenses around Jihoon’s cock, the new angle is _amazing_ and he can’t help but whine and keen with each thrust of Jihoon’s hips, ramming straight into his prostrate and forcing choked gasps and grunts to spill from his lips each time his dick drags against his tight rim.

 

Everything’s wet, hot and gritty squelching sounds that accompany the blunt smacks of Jihoon’s hip bones desperately chasing the swell of his ass. Jihoon’s good at keeping his cool despite his cock being so painfully hard for a while, but doing so also makes him even more riled up with his actions. Coupled with the teasing Soonyoung has been doing the whole night and the whole jealousy game he’s been playing with the whole time, Jihoon must be teetering on edge.

 

“Feels so good, baby. So fucking _tight_ ,” Jihoon praises, nails leaving crescent moons on Soonyoung’s star-studded skin. His hips stutter when Jihoon smacks him, hole clenching even tighter which makes the both of them moan. “Such a pretty whore for me, taking my cock so _well_ , baby, you’re so good.”

 

His right asscheek is graced with another smack, the skin stinging each time Jihoon thrusts forward. It feels _good,_ the kind of pain that makes his head cloud with pleasure, his mind delirious to the point where he can’t differentiate pain from pleasure.

 

“Daddy, _ah_ —It feels so good, please, harder, _fuck_. I want it _harder_ —Oh.”

 

“That’s it, baby,” Jihoon snarls, voice rougher than usual, leaning forward and pressing his chest against Soonyoung’s back, the shock of cold metal surprising his hot, flushed skin. “You love this right? Love how Daddy is taking you apart.”

 

“Mm, yes,” Soonyoung sighs, squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure. “Yes, I love it so much, Daddy.”

 

“It’s because you belong to me, that’s why it feels so fucking good,” Jihoon pants, biting down into Soonyoung’s shoulder like an animal. “You’re all mine. Daddy’s perfect baby boy, taking his Daddy’s cock so, _so_ well.”

 

“Yes, I’m your baby boy.” He arches his back, making Jihoon deepen the angle of his thrusts. “All yours.”

 

“Good boy,” Jihoon whispers, words punctuated with a sharp breath. His movements have turned erratic, hips snapping forward as it roughly smacks the skin of Soonyoung’s raw ass, driving them both closer to the edge.

 

Soonyoung can feel his cock leak unto the covers, his hands twitching to stroke his abandoned member. But he resists. He knows he can come from this alone, knows that Jihoon loves it when he does, knows that he’ll enjoy it anyway, screaming and crying as he comes just from Jihoon’s dick alone.

 

It’s making him sweat and writhe on the sheets, moaning in pleasure as Jihoon drives into him hard, _ruining_ him while he chases his own release. Soonyoung gives into Jihoon so easily, body soft and malleable as he opens himself up to him and only _him_.

 

His cock is throbbing even harder at the thought that he’s _Jihoon’s_ baby boy, his dirty slut, and that Jihoon belongs to Soonyoung just the same. The thought sends a whole new burst of arousal towards his dick that he can’t contain it any longer.

 

“Daddy, shit, I’m _really_ close—” Soonyoung whimpers, balls clenching in tight as his body arches low, trying to collapse his entire weight on the mattress.

 

“Gonna come, baby?” comes Jihoon’s reply, the sound rough and visceral and raw as he starts thrusting even faster. “Shit, you’re such a good boy— _fuck—_ ”

 

It seems as if Soonyoung’s statement lit a fire inside Jihoon since he starts fucking into him even harder, aggression rolling from him in waves, making Soonyoung’s head dizzy with desire. He bucks his hips, meeting Jihoon’s thrusts as he comes all over the place. He can feel his nails tear the sheets, balls pulling in tight while his cock pumps out hot come, making a dirty mess like the damn slut Jihoon praises him for being.

 

“Shit, _fuck,_ Soonyoung,” Jihoon growls, rutting into Jihoon with absolutely no rhythm at all, right hand coming down to smack Soonyoung’s ass once more. “So fucking _tight_ , baby. _Coming—_ ” he spits out before he pulls Soonyoung in close, balls deep as he unloads into the squeezing heat of Soonyoung’s ass.

 

He pulls out, come and lube dripping down Soonyoung’s thighs, the liquid staining the sheets and mattress. Soonyoung flops forward, legs and arms spent from the ordeal.

 

“Damn,” he mutters, hole clenching and unclenching as he feels the liquid gather, his skin still stinging from all the hits he’s received. “My butt hurts.”

 

“C’mere,” Jihoon says, having left the bed to get a warm, clean towel. He wipes Soonyoung down, and then himself, before jostling Soonyoung to stand and change into fresh clothes. “Baby, you need to change,” he pokes Soonyoung’s side. “I’m not carrying you to the bathroom again.”

 

“You did it before,” Soonyoung pouts, wiggling his naked butt. “Can’t you do it again?”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, ignoring Soonyoung’s comments of _You’re my strong boyfriend uwu_ and _Carry me, Daddy_ and _I want to be a liften up bridal-style_ before reaching forward and doing what Soonyoung wants. “Fine.”

 

Soonyoung giggles victoriously, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder once he gets picked up. He nuzzles gently into Jihoon’s neck as they make their way to the bathroom in order to shower and get clean. “Daddy.”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

He peeks up at Jihoon, “You know I love you, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

Jihoon bounces him gently in his grip when Soonyoung mutters _You’re no Han Solo_ , laughing as he looks at him with a different light in ass. “Don’t worry, you idiot. I love you, too.”

 

He pinches the backside of Soonyoung _painfully,_ making the other jolt up in surprise. “Even when you pull stunts like this and make our bets even more complicated than usual.”

 

“It wasn’t _that_ complicated,” Soonyoung huffs. He pokes Jihoon on the cheek, “Besides, you won anyway.”

 

That’s true. But he’s not talking about the bet.

 

“You’re right,” Jihoon hums. “I won _you_ as well, my baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did this cos,,, i was stressed from writing my extended essay hA pls someone help me with that shit i cant write
> 
> also i literally don't know what to make of this since i actually wanted to make into a whole fic (i had the whole thing planned out; they're rivals at this strip club and they end up becoming fubus to relieve stress and feelings start to form and YEAH IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FIC BUT I LITERALLY CANT WRITE TO SAVE A LIFE SO HAVE THIS ONE SHOT INSTEAD) and i guess this is just the ending of it?? like an epilogue of sorts since they're together already n stuff
> 
> so yeah. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
